Will Toothless have a legacy?
by Bhorzethorn
Summary: Toothless get's a sickening feeling that he's the last Night Fury after what Valka said when they first met. So he trys to see if he can have a baby but he and Cloudjumper are both male and there are no other Night Furies around, so how is he going to do it and Toothless HATES kids.


**Toothless is worried about his bloodline not be able to carry on since of him being that last of his breed. That's all I'm saying so enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hatchling season had arrive on Berk and everyone was happy with this time of year but also at the same time they were terriferd due to the eggs exploding but all in all both humans and dragons were very happy with how the season was going.<p>

Alpha dragon, Toothless was trotting around his home, not really on patrol but more just looking around at the new arrivals. There were Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Shockjaw and a load of other newborns from the ground and water.

The Night Fury smiled at some young Nadders who were only a few days old and they were playing around with an axe from Gobber's, along with a Nightmare who happen to be one of Hookfang's children, Toothless didn't really like kids, human and dragon alike mostly because they pester him but when he saw them messing around with adult human stuff and causing trouble but mostly because they left him alone, he enjoyed watching them make mischief and he found it entertaining to watch.

"Well as long as they leave me alone I'm fine with them" He muttered walking off to find his mate, Cloudjumper.

The two male dragons had been mates for a while now nearly a year now in fact and it was near their annervtisy would be coming up but it been the humans, mostly Astrid and a little bit of Hiccup making a big thing about it but Vlaka just said well done to them and gave some advice to Toothless about couples but in the end she told him that's both sides need to pull their wight and trust.

She took Toothless aside and said to him "This is what me and Stoick used to do, if we had a bother went into a room on our own, and I'd knock the shite out of him"

She grinned and giggled at the pasted memory, she was tiny compared to the other women on Berk and Stoick liked to play games with her when she diceied to go all "Nightmare" on him, as he would like to call her.

But Toothless on the other hand had a very shocked look about him before taking a glance over to Cloudjumper who was playing around with a Scuttleclaw hatchling. He was very good with children both human and dragon, he would teach dragons and give small rides to the humans.

"But I don't think I could do that to my Cloud"

"That may be so, but every couple has their lover's tiffs" She gave Toothless a stroke on his face which was where he liked it the more when his Stormcutter licks him there.

After seeing the hatchlings going back to their parent, Cloudjumper was alone "Um, I'm just going to see how he is" Toothless mentioned to the dragon lady "Alright, I need to find Astrid anyway...I need tips on my cooking" And with that she walked off to find her daughter in law.

Toothless walked over to his large mate, slowly and putting a little swagger in his walk "Hello handsome" His voice had a little bit of a flirty tone, Cloudjumper looked up and gave a warm smile at the most important dragon that had ever entered his life "Hello beautiful" He returned and Toothless walked closer and increased his the swagger in his hips causing the Stormcutter's eyes to cast down on them. He licked his lips to stop the drool that was forming in his mouth and this was what Toothless wanted.

When the Night Fury became under Cloudjumper's neck he sat down and leaned his weight on his chest "Did you like that sweetie?" He asked in the still flirty voice and licked the lower jaw of his mate's.

"Why yes, my Alpha" He replied and gave Toothless a bow, this made the smile on Toothless's lips fad into a frown "Oh Cloudjumper! You know I hate it when you call me by that name. I don't mind it by the others but not by my dragon I love" He groaned in sadness.

A claw came underneath Toothless's chin, that moved his head up so that his eyes were looking up at the pair golden ones. Well they would be if the Alpha dragon was looking up at him "Toothless. Please look at me" He didn't "Do I have to call you Alpha again?" He smirked and immdeiterly those gem green orbs shot up with slits in the pupils.

"Don't you dare!" He snarled but his annoyances faded when a pair of dragon lips fell gently on top of Toothless's. The kiss was soft and sweet, Toothless moaned a little. How can Cloudjumper make him go from being annyoned into bliss in a matter of seconds still baflled Toothless and would properbly still bafall him for years.

The kiss shortly ended and Toothless pressed his head against Cloudjumper's broad chest "How do you do it?" Toothless sighed as he felt the walking wings of his mate wrapped around his smaller frame "How do I do what?" The Stormcutter asked a little cocky.

"You know what, Cloudjumper!" The Night Fury grumled and it was true Cloudjumper knew very well what Toothless was talking about.

"Well...I have had a lot of parctice from other mates" He said smugly and with a cocky tone.

Toothless lightly smacked Cloudjumper on the nose "Come off of it! How many have you had?" Asked Toothless, slightly laughing "A few" He ginned.

Toothless shot a look glaring into Stormcutter's eyes, with his brow slightly frowned "A few! Just how many have you had?" Cloudjumper gave a deep chuckle "Why? Is the alpha jelouse?" His voice was sliy as if he was trying to push Toothless's buttons.

At the look of the Night Furies face, he looked like he was going to fire a plasma blast at him but Toothless took a deep breath and his eyes returned to their normal roundness "Yes. There I said it, I was getting jelouse or rather I am" He admitted and reburied his face into Cloudjumper's chest.

"I'm sorry, but since your my first mate I don't won't to lose this. So don't blame me if I feel like ripping out another dragon's eyes and heart is I found one of them trying to flirt with you" Cloudjumper shudder a little in fear "Um isn't that it a bit extreme?"

Toothless raised his head a turn his back to the larger dragon "Well maybe just a little, but since I'm Alpha I could just banish them" He gave an evil grin and glint in his eyes, flashing his teeth "TOOTHLESS!" Cloudjumper yelled, he was getting quite nervous now, he wished he hadn't asked that question weather Toothless got jeloues or not.

Toothless turned back but the evil grin had gone, but he still had a cheeky look about him "Well what's the point of being the highest dragon in the world without abbusing the power a little for a bit of fun...don't worry I was only joking dear" He reached up and stroked Cloudjumper's cheek.

Toothless then remembered what he had come for and what he was going to talk to Cloudjumper about "Um Cloud can I talk to you about something" He paused "It's actually something very important or rather it's being troubling me since the start of hatchling season"

"Of course my darling" Cloudjumper replied laying down, he had a feeling due to the tone of Toothless's voice that this was going to be a long or deep talk "What's wrong?"

Toothless took in a deep breath to clear his head "Well the thing is, I'm...just. I...how the heck do I say this"

"I guess just I say"

"Alright...Iwantababy" Toothless quickly blurted out, Cloudjumper was taken back at the sharp sentence "What?" His face read confusion but with a smile. Toothless began to feel the top of his head starting to sweat "I...want...a-a...*whispers* baby" His voice was feeling like it was going to dissapper from his throat forever.

"Didn't catch that"

"I...I want a baby" Toothless felt the weight leave his shoulders but he couldn't seem to bring himself to look at the Stormcutter, he just had a feeling embaessment replace the weight from before. Cloudjumper did a little shake of his head, he had to ask again just to make sure that he wasn't hearing things, he gave a small chuckled "I'm sorry Toothless but I could have sworn that you said "I want to have a baby" He laughed a bit more thinking that it was joke but the sesiousness on the Night Fury's face told him otherwise and he soon felt the laughing and his theory leak away from his soul.

"Your sesious?" The Night Fury looked him in the eye and nodded slowly before casting his eyes back down, Cloudjumper swallowed his worry and moved closer to his smaller mate "Toothless. Look at me" He made sure his voice was smooth and soft in order not to scare his Night Fury, slowly the green orbs that Cloudjumper loved so much.

The corners of Toothless's eyes started tear up with salty water. Cloudjumper began to feel his heart break seeing this and he slid one of his walking claws to come underneath Toothless's chin and titled his black head up so that their eyes locked to eachother _"How can you be so beautifull by doing so little?"_

"Toothless, you don't need to be sad so please don't cry. If you want a baby then so be it. I'll be right beside you all the way through it" Toothless could have sworn that he saw sparkles around Cloudjumper's eyes and his legs begin to tremble "Thank you Cloudjumper" Toothless just managed to whisper out.

The younger dragon started to climb up to kiss his Stormcutter but since Cloudjumper was about twice the size of the Alpha, he couldn't reach even if he stood on his back legs "Your to tall" He whined.

Cloudjumper smiked and gave a little chuckle and lean down and place his lips upon Toothless's. The kiss was quick but nice "Nah. Your just too short" Toothless pouted but his sulking was put to rest when a simpalr pair of lips planted themsevles back onto his again.

This kiss however was a lot longer and had a lot more feeling. Toothless moaned when he felt his bottem lip being nibbled at by his partner asking to enter his mouth, but Toothless showed some resistain _"Oh so that's how you want to play is it" _Cloudjumper laughed in his mind. When it came to mates he wass normally the dominat one of the pair and that's what he wanted to show his Alpha.

Quick as a wink the older and stronger dragon pinned Toothless hard onto the grass below and greatlly added more pressure to the kiss, forcing his way inside Toothless's mouth. He roamed his tongue around the roof of Toothless oral opening. Pleasure was tingling through Toothless body as he dug his claws deeper into Cloudjumper's neck creating red marks.

The moaning and groaning increased from both dragons as their kissing continued and became more intensense, nether of them wanting this to end but the cry from air came too soon and both dragons had to part leaving behind a strand of slavia beteween them.

Gasping for air Toothless tried to catch his breath before saying "If I didn't know any better Cloud. I'd say your trying to suduce me" He cmmented, his eyes were largely dilateted and from Cloudjumper's perspective he looked appsolutly desirable. The Stormcutter lowered his head so he was next to Toothless's ear and in a low and deep voice "Is it working?"

Giggling slightly Toothless turned and licked Cloudjumper's cheek.

Toothless pushed Cloudjumper's face away from his neck and higher chest "You tease!" Cloudjumper growled.

"I'm not a tease, Cloudjumper. I was going to say we should look for a cave before going any further. Then you can do what you like with me" His voice was filled with lust and his eyes were paly games with Cloudjumper's golden ones. A smiles crept itself onto the Stormcutter face "Well I look forward to please my Alpha"

Cloudjumper rolled off his smaller mate so he could stand up, when he found his feet Toothless found his cheek being heavenly nuzzled making the Alpha purr. Walking off to go to their cave, but just before they Toothless gave a look over his shoulder and commented.

"Your always looking for a reason to mate me"

"You know a I don't need a reason" Cloudjumper began to nibble at the Night Fury's neck creating a groan to erupt from his mate's lips, before pushing him lighly to their home for a night of passion.

Though the thought of Toothless still wanting a baby was still rooted in Cloudjumper's mind but he'll save it for the next day, right now he wanted to please his king.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's my second HTTYD fanfic. I've been wanting to wirt a Mpreg Cloudless story ever since I saw trailer and clips but I wouldn't of writ it until I saw them movie so I didn't miss anything or get any details wrong.<strong>

**There was going another story before this and this story was going to be squeal but I'm going make the other one a prequeal.**

**Also I'd like to say a word to Transformers Cowgirl about her request, sorry that it's taking a while but I'd started this story before your's so I wanting to do this one first so I have more time writting your request but hopfully that it'll be up before November *fingers cross* That's a large leap of faith.**

**All characters belong to Dreamworks  
>Story belomgs to me<strong>


End file.
